Cardiac function management devices, including implantable pacemakers and implantable defibrillators, include at least one cardiac lead having an electrode for making contact with a portion of the heart. Such leads are typically connected to a pulse generator at their proximal end and to cardiac tissue at their distal end. When such a lead is positioned so as to stimulate the left ventricle, it is common to advance the lead deep into the cardiac veins in order to effectively sense and stimulate in the left ventricle. However, traditional leads are not well suited for implantation in the coronary veins because the veins are narrow and traditional leads are often too large in diameter. Therefore, it is desirable to have a cardiac lead of a smaller size for placement in the coronary vein for left ventricle sensing and stimulation.
One such smaller size lead comprises a two-part bipolar lead where the first part of the lead includes an insulated conductive coil with an electrode at the distal end and the second part of the lead includes a wire or cable with an electrically conductive surface at its distal tip, which is delivered down the center of the conductive coil. There is a need in the art for a connector for such a lead that connects and secures the conductive cable to the conductive surface. There is a further need for such a device including a terminal connector compatible with standard cardiac function management devices.